Breathe Into Me
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Harry a toujours aimé Bill, sans jamais le dire à personne. Mais à présent que Bill revient pour combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre, accompagné de son nouveau petit ami, Harry pourra-t-il le supporter ? Ou se renfermera-t-il encore davantage ?


**Auteur :** **Branwen77**

**Traductrice :** Cesare

**Bêta-reader :** Lwella

_**Disclaimer :**_ Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Breathe Into Me de _**Branwen77**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

--

**Avertissement de l'auteur : **Cette histoire contient du **slash**, donc si vous n'aimez pas, je vous suggère de faire avec ou d'essayer une autre fic. Elle est classée **M**, alors si les scènes explicites ne vous plaisent pas, vous ne devriez même pas être en train de lire ces lignes.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **Je ne possède rien de ce que vous reconnaissez des livres Harry Potter. En outre, toutes les citations ne sont pas de moi : toutes celles qui sont signées « auteur inconnu » le sont parce que les sites sur lesquels je les ai trouvées ne donnaient pas le nom des auteurs.

* * *

_**Breathe Into Me**_

And this is how it feels when I _(Voilà ce que cela fait) _

Ignore the words you spoke to me _(quand j'ignore tes paroles d'autrefois) _  
And this is where I lose myself _(Voilà où je me perds) _

**When I keep running away from you! **_**(Quand je m'obstine à te fuir) **_**  
**And this is who I am when, _(Voilà ce que je suis) _

When I don't know myself anymore _(Quand je ne me connais plus) _  
And this is what I choose when _(Voilà ce que je choisis) _

It's all left up to me. _(Quand on me laisse décider) _

Breathe your life into me _(Insuffle-moi ta vie) _  
I can feel you _(Je peux te sentir) _  
I'm falling... falling faster _(Je tombe, je tombe de plus en plus vite) _  
Breathe your life into me _(Insuffle-moi ta vie) _  
I still need you _(J'ai toujours besoin de toi) _  
I'm falling, _(Je tombe) _

Falling. _(Je tombe) _  
Breathe into me _(Respire en moi) _  
Breathe into me _(Respire en moi) _

(BREATH!)

And this is how it looks when _(Voilà ce que cela donne) _

I am standing on the edge _(Quand je suis au bord du gouffre) _  
And this is how I break apart _(Voilà comment je me brise) _

**When I finally hit the ground! **_**(Quand je finis par m'écraser sur le sol) **_**  
**And this is how it hurts when _(Voilà comment je souffre) _

I pretend I don't feel any pain _(Quand je fais semblant de ne pas avoir mal) _  
And this is how I disappear _(Et voilà comment je disparais)_

**When I throw myself away! **_**(Quand je me sacrifie) **_

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling... falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling,

Falling.  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me!

Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling… Falling faster!  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling

Falling.  
Breathe into me

Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling!

Falling faster!  
Breathe your life into me!

Falling.

Falling.

Breathe into me.  
Breathe into me!**  
****Breathe into me!****  
****Breathe into me!**

**BREATH!**

**Red: **Breath Into Me (NDA : cette chanson est sur Myspace pour ceux d'entre vous qui veulent l'écouter. Le lien est sur mon profil: Homepage)

* * *

**Ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear that you don't feel the same way for me... the problem is that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you. **  
(Demande-moi pourquoi je t'aime encore, même si je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi… Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas plus te forcer à m'aimer, que je ne peux me forcer à ne plus t'aimer.)  
**Auteur inconnu. **

**--  
**

- Harry ! B'jour, vieux ! On dirait que tu t'es fait piétiner par un hippogriffe ! Une fois que tu t'es effondré sur ton lit hier soir, tu as dormi comme un loir.  
Ron salua son meilleur ami d'une tape sur son dos nu, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna, et tendit la main vers un jus de fruit.  
- Kingsley et Snape t'en ont fait baver, hein ? demanda Fred, en grimaçant à la vue d'une meurtrissure violette qui s'étalait considérablement sur le flanc de leur frère honoraire ainsi qu'un certain nombre de bleus, cicatrices, brûlures, et autres blessures en train de guérir, disséminés sur le reste de son corps.

De nouveau, Harry ne fit que grogner, et se pencha vers Hermione pour attraper un toast.

- Eh bien, tu t'es levé du pied gauche, ce matin, commenta celle-ci, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il enfonçait presque une tartine entière dans sa bouche, et l'avalait après l'avoir à peine mâchée. Il grimaça quand la nourriture descendit dans sa gorge endolorie. Hermione l'observa un moment d'un œil critique.  
- Est-ce que tu peux parler, Harry ? demanda-t-elle exaspérée.  
Sans même la regarder, celui-ci secoua la tête et prit un autre toast.  
Après un jour d'entraînement, il n'était pas inhabituel de voir Harry ainsi. Il avait demandé à l'Ordre de commencer à le former à la fin de sa cinquième année, quand Sirius était mort et qu'il avait appris l'existence de la prophétie. Dumbledore avait hésité à lui donner l'autorisation mais Harry ne lui avait rien demandé. Finalement, le vieux directeur n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. L'entraînement était intense et la plupart du temps, le laissait écroulé sur son lit à la fin de la journée.

Après ses cours habituels, le jeune homme allait dans la Salle sur Demande et s'entraînait avec celui ou celle qui était là pour l'instruire ce jour-là. Le week-end, cela durait toute la journée. De son réveil, avant le lever du soleil, au moment où il tombait sur son lit en pleine nuit, il s'entraînait, ne s'arrêtant que pour les repas et pour aller aux toilettes. Cette obsession pour son entraînement n'était pas du goût de l'Ordre, et si un instructeur refusait de s'occuper de lui, Harry s'exerçait alors tout seul, sans aucune aide.

Avec les années, ils avaient accepté plus facilement cet entraînement douloureux, mais il leur était néanmoins toujours aussi difficile de voir Harry se l'infliger. Ses besoins de soins constants avaient décidé Hermione à devenir guérisseuse. Elle avait finit par tant étudier qu'elle savait déjà pratiquement tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour passer sa licence. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à achever ses études à Poudlard, et avoir ses ASPICs.

Ce qu'elle ferait dès que l'école rouvrirait. Après une attaque au milieu de leur septième année, l'école avait fermé pour un temps indéfini, jusqu'à ce que la situation s'arrange. Désormais, ils restaient au quartier général en compagnie de la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et une grande partie de leurs professeurs vivant avec eux. Harry y avait invité quiconque avait besoin d'un endroit où vivre. De l'avis d'Hermione, c'était une bonne chose, étant donné qu'elle pouvait ainsi continuer ses études assez facilement. C'était aussi commode pour Harry, puisqu'il avait les professeurs sous la main à chaque fois qu'il décidait soudainement qu'il lui fallait un entraînement supplémentaire dans un domaine quelconque.

- Voilà, soupira-t-elle, et elle pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de son ami. Comme toujours, tout le corps de Harry se tendit, et sa main bougea, comme pour intercepter son bras.

Hermione et les autres étaient habitués à cette réaction, et elle l'ignora. Harry était comme une machine bien huilée. Il pouvait passer d'un sommeil de plomb à une attitude de combat en une fraction de seconde, et à chaque fois qu'une baguette était pointée dans sa direction, même si c'était celle d'un ami, tous pouvaient voir qu'il faisait appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se défendre sauvagement, comme on l'avait habitué à le faire.

- Alors, ça va mieux comme ça ? Lui demanda Hermione une fois qu'elle eut fini.

Harry acquiesça, se frottant la gorge tout en avalant une longue gorgée de son verre.

- Ouais, merci, répondit-il de sa voix de baryton. Kingsley voulait me faire retravailler mes sortilèges de Mutisme, expliqua-t-il, les faisant tous froncer les sourcils. Ils n'aimaient pas ce que Harry avait parfois à subir lors de son entraînement, mais ils ne dirent rien, sachant que protester ne ferait que le mettre en colère.

- Alors, heuu, tu connais la nouvelle, Harry ? L'interrogea Ginny, brisant le silence tendu qui était tombé autour de la table.

L'interpellé secoua la tête, se mettant finalement à remplir son assiette et à manger comme une personne normale. Ce jour-là promettait apparemment d'être un de ses rares jours de repos, étant donné qu'il n'était pas parti dès qu'il avait enfourné son premier toast dans sa bouche.

- Bill et Charlie arrivent ici pour rester un certain temps. Avec la guerre et tous les événements qui arrivent si vite, ils ont pensé que le mieux était de rester avec la famille et l'Ordre, au cas où on aurait besoin d'eux ; expliqua Ginny, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, à l'idée que ses deux plus grands frères allaient rester avec eux.

Harry s'arrêta de manger un instant alors qu'il levait la main, mais, par chance, comme il avait toujours les yeux baissés vers son assiette, personne ne le remarqua.  
- Ah oui ? Il essaya d'avoir l'air aussi excité que les autres, même s'il sentait sa poitrine se serrer péniblement.

- Ouais, continua Ginny, pleine d'enthousiasme. Charlie sera là cet après-midi, et Bill a dit qu'il arriverait pour dîner. Et il amène quelqu'un avec lui, finit-elle avec un sourire plein d'excitation.

- Qui ce sera, à votre avis ? demanda Ron en regardant tout le monde autour de la table, sans remarquer que les mains de Harry avait soudain saisi sa fourchette en la serrant si fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

- Sûrement le petit ami dont il a parlé à maman dans la lettre qu'il lui a envoyée il y a quelques semaines, répondit Fred, en regardant sa mère faire la vaisselle, un sourire heureux sur le visage.  
- Je crois qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis quatre mois, maintenant, ajouta George, en piquant une saucisse pour la fourrer dans sa bouche.

- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! s'exclama tout à coup Ginny avec chaleur, en sautillant presque sur sa chaise. Bill n'a jamais ramené personne à la maison. Ça doit être sérieux. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble ! Je suis sûre qu'il est magnifique.

- Ginny, je t'interdis d'embêter ce pauvre garçon dès qu'il sera là. Et pas de farces ! Prévint fermement Mrs Weasley, déposant un autre plat d'œufs sur la table, tandis que Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre et professeurs commençaient à arriver dans la cuisine et à s'installer rapidement aux places vides autour de la table.

- Quel pauvre garçon ? demanda Kingsley, s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise à côté des jumeaux, tandis que Remus s'asseyait auprès de lui, en face de Harry.

- Le petit ami de Bill, répondit Hermione, puisque tous les autres semblaient de nouveau occupés à manger.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.  
- Veut-il entrer dans l'Ordre ? demanda-t-il, se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Je crois que Bill a dit qu'il y pensait, mais qu'il voulait d'abord parler avec Albus, déclara Mr Weasley avant d'ouvrir la Gazette du Sorcier et d'étudier son contenu. A priori, c'est un bon duelliste, et il a eu d'excellents résultats aux examens de son école en Égypte, même s'il est anglais. Son père est dans la politique, donc leur famille bouge beaucoup. Il est en formation pour devenir Auror, et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il est prodigieux.

- Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Remus avec curiosité. Il doit être encore jeune si sa formation n'est pas terminée.

- Vingt ans, je crois, répondit Mr Weasley tout en lisant un article.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Je n'étais même pas au courant que Bill avait un petit ami ! s'exclama Ron. Il regarda son père, incrédule, comme s'il ne pouvait comprendre comment il avait pu garder cette nouvelle secrète.

Son père haussa les épaules et tourna une page du journal.  
- Je mets un point d'honneur à savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de chacun de mes enfants. Le fait que tes frères vivent dans des pays étrangers ne veut pas dire que je ne garde pas contact avec eux. Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. Bill a sa vie, et s'il veut que tu en saches plus, il te le dira lui-même, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son journal. Ferme la bouche, maintenant, Ronald, ce n'est pas poli.

La conversation s'orienta vers d'autres sujets, mais Harry garda le silence, incertain à l'égard de ce qu'il ressentait et de son appétit, qui s'était envolé. Il croyait qu'il avait tourné la page. Qu'Il avait éloigné et enterré ses émotions. Il secoua fermement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire par cela. Ça ne voulait rien dire… ça n'avait jamais rien voulu dire.

- Harry ? Il leva la tête vers le visage anxieux de Remus. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois… ça va ? demanda le loup-garou avec inquiétude, alors que l'attention de tous les autres était braquée sur lui.

- Oui, ça va, répondit rapidement le jeune homme en se reprenant. Je n'ai plus faim, c'est tout, affirma-t-il en se levant.

- Mais Harry, tu n'as mangé que la moitié de ton assiette, et tu n'as pas dîné hier soir, protesta Mrs Weasley.

Harry secoua la tête, et se tourna vers la porte. Une main attrapa son poignet. Il fixa les yeux soucieux d'Hermione.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle, relâchant son éteinte en le sentant se tendre immédiatement. Peut-être que le retenir avait été une mauvaise idée.

- Dehors, dit-il froidement. Puis, réalisant le ton de sa réponse, le jeune homme s'adoucit et libéra doucement son poignet. Je vais juste me promener un peu dehors, prendre l'air.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda Ron, en se levant, mais Harry secoua rapidement la tête, et le fit se rasseoir.

- Non, je vais juste à côté, répondit-il.

Ils acquiescèrent avec réticence, et le laissèrent partir. Harry sentait dans son dos leurs yeux préoccupés pendant qu'il s'en allait… et il détestait ça plus que tout au monde.  
Il s'assit sur le perron de la maison et respira l'air vif et froid du matin. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'autorisa à penser à Bill.

* * *

**I was about half in love with him by the time we sat down. That's the thing about guys. Every time they give you that cocky little smirk... you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are. **  
(Au moment où nous nous sommes assis, j'étais déjà à moitié amoureux de lui. C'est comme ça avec les mecs. A chaque fois qu'ils vous font ce petit sourire effronté… vous êtes à moitié amoureux, et alors vous ne savez jamais où diable vous en êtes.)  
**Auteur inconnu. **

OooooooooooooooO

**His face contained for me all possibilities of fierceness and sweetness, pride and submissiveness, violence, self-containment. I never saw more in it than I had when I saw it first, because I saw everything then. The whole thing in him that I was going to love, and never catch or explain. **  
(A mes yeux, son visage renfermait toutes les possibilités de la sauvagerie et de la douceur, de l'orgueil et de l'humilité, de la violence, et de la maîtrise de soi. Jamais je n'y ai vu davantage qu'à notre première rencontre, parce que ce jour là, j'ai tout vu. Tout ce que j'allais aimer chez lui, et ne jamais comprendre ou expliquer)  
**Lives of Girls and Women**

* * *

_Harry entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers, et il fut horrifié de voir Bill.__  
__L'aîné des Weasley s'arrêta à sa vue, et fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.__  
__- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait descendre si tard ? Ou plutôt si tôt ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la table. Il s'assit en face du garçon et se servit un verre d'eau._

_- Rien… des rêves… c'est tout, parvint à bredouiller faiblement celui-ci, faisant tourner nerveusement sa tasse entre ses mains, les yeux résolument fixés sur la table plutôt que sur la poitrine nue de Bill, et essayant de lutter contre le rougissement qu'il sentait envahir ses joues._

_- Des mauvais rêves ? demanda le roux, l'air encore plus inquiet. Il avait apparemment entendu parler des cauchemars de l'adolescent._

_Harry secoua violemment la tête, pour l'empêcher de s'alarmer._

_- Ahhh… ce genre de rêves, alors, devina Bill d'un sourire entendu. Le visage du garçon s'embrasa aussitôt de gêne. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es un jeune de quatorze ans, en pleine période hormonale. C'est tout à fait naturel. Demande à Charlie, j'ai dû partager la même chambre que lui. Il rit doucement devant l'expression horrifiée de Harry._

_Un long silence s'installa, tandis que celui-ci tentait de maîtriser son cœur battant. Si Bill savait ce que contenaient ses rêves, il ne penserait plus qu'ils étaient si naturels._

_- Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ? demanda malicieusement le grand frère de Ron._

_Harry s'étrangla brutalement avec la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler._

_- Ah, donc ce n'est pas une fille. Bill avait dit cela en plaisantant, et la réaction de Harry à ses paroles le fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise._

_De nouveau, le jeune garçon sentit son visage brûler, et son manque de sang-froid l'épouvanta.__  
__- Je ne… Je veux dire, je… Il bafouillait, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, car Bill s'était dangereusement rapproché pour comprendre ses paroles._

_Cela fit seulement rire le jeune homme roux.__  
__- Pas de problème, Harry, le rassura-t-il calmement, bien que cette information lui ait causé un choc. Il était persuadé que le jeune Potter et Ginny étaient ensemble (ou pourraient l'être si sa mère ou Ginny pouvaient donner leur avis). Elles risquaient fort de se réveiller brutalement un jour. Bill aurait voulu être là quand cela arriverait, même s'il était désolé pour Harry._

_Celui-ci l'observa avec attention derrière ses cheveux.__  
__- Tu veux dire que tu ne penses pas que je suis… un monstre ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir. En réalité, Harry ne savait quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais rêvé de ce genre de choses auparavant, et il n'aurait jamais pensé que son premier rêve impliquerait un autre homme - en particulier celui qui était assis à quelques pas de lui._

_- Ce serait assez hypocrite de ma part, non ? Bill s'appuya sur son dossier nonchalamment, tandis que le garçon, choqué, ouvrait grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise face à cette acceptation naturelle. « Est-ce que tu l'as déjà dit à Ron ou à Hermione ? Je peux t'assurer que Ron n'aura aucun problème avec ça, et je pense qu'Hermione non plus. Elle a l'air assez ouverte d'esprit pour une fille de Moldus. » L'encouragea-t-il, rassurant, ce qui détendit Harry._

_Il répondit en secouant la tête.__  
__- C'est juste… je veux dire… Je n'avais pas réalisé que je… il se tut, incertain.__  
__Bill lui lança un regard pensif.__  
__- C'est pour ça que tu es réveillé, assis tout seul dans cette cuisine sans lumière ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu étais attiré par les hommes, et ça te trouble ? Il regardait l'adolescent avec attention._

_Harry acquiesça de la tête, rougissant à peine cette fois.__  
__- Je… C'est juste que je n'avais jamais fait de rêve comme ça avant. Répondit-il doucement, se massant la nuque, gêné, et évitant le regard de Bill._

_- Ah, et tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ton premier rêve se passe avec un autre homme, finit celui-ci plein de compréhension._

_Harry hocha la tête. Il gardait ses yeux rivés sur la table, de peur que, s'il regardait Bill, alors le briseur de sorts lirait dans ses yeux et saurait qui était l'objet du rêve._

_- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, Harry, continua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pensant que le garçon baissait les yeux plus par honte que par timidité._

_- Je ne le suis pas ! L'assura vivement Harry.__  
__Il ne voulait pas que Bill pense qu'il l'était, car ce n'était pas le cas. Il était surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas horrifié par l'idée d'un autre homme, étant donné qu'il avait grandi avec des moldus .Il n'avait simplement jamais songé à ça, mais en y repensant il n'avait jamais songé aux filles non plus. __  
__- Je suis seulement… dérouté, acheva-t-il, contemplant à nouveau la table en fronçant les sourcils._

_Cependant, ce n'était pas seulement le rêve qui le déconcertait. Il était censé voir les Weasley comme sa famille. Bill était supposé être comme un grand frère… comme Charlie, en fait. S'il en était ainsi, pourquoi ressentait-il cette attirance pour lui ? Pourquoi son estomac se nouait-il à sa vue ? Bill était indéniablement très, très séduisant. Même un hétéro s'en rendrait compte. Mais c'était le grand frère de Ron, et Harry n'était qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans maigre, au physique ingrat, aux vêtements trop larges, et aux lunettes rondes. Et il n'y connaissait rien en matière de relations.__  
__Il n'avait même pas encore embrassé quelqu'un !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as tout ton temps pour essayer et t'y faire. C'est à ça que sert l'adolescence, après tout. C'est normal d'être déconcerté ! Répétait le jeune homme d'un ton plus léger. Essaye avec une fille, essaie avec un garçon, et même les deux en même temps ! Conclut-il avec enthousiasme.__  
__Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'étrangler de surprise en riant à cette dernière phrase._

_Rire de tout cela lui faisait du bien, se dit-il. Il ne devrait pas le prendre autant au sérieux. C'était juste une bête passade, même si c'était la première de sa vie, et en plus pour un garçon. Les gens en avaient tout le temps, et elles s'en allaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues, remplacées par la prochaine belle personne à passer par là. Il s'était bêtement entiché de lui simplement parce que Bill était vraiment cool, dangereux, mystérieux, aimable… et gentil avec lui._

_Demain, il aurait tourné la page. Mais comme il levait de nouveau les yeux vers l'aîné Weasley, qui lui faisait un sourire éclatant, Harry en eut le souffle coupé, et son univers, incontrôlable, se mit à tourner. _

* * *

**Caroline: You love with your mind and soul, not your heart. **(On aime avec son âme et son esprit, pas avec son cœur.)  
**Adam: Then how come I hurt here when you're not with me? **(Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que ce soit mon cœur qui souffre quand tu n'es pas là ?)

**I loved him. He was worth waiting for... and waiting for... and waiting for. Finally I realized I had waited away my life for an answer he had already given me: Had he loved me back, I would not have had to wait. **  
(Je l'aimais. Il valait la peine d'attendre… et d'attendre encore… et encore. Finalement, j'ai réalisé que j'avais attendu toute ma vie une réponse qu'il m'avait déjà donnée. S'il m'avait aimé lui aussi, je n'aurais pas eu à attendre.)  
**Anonyme. **

OooooooooooooooO

**Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so. **  
(En y repensant, j'ai ce regret, de ce que, trop souvent, quand j'ai aimé, je ne l'ai pas dit)  
**David Grayson**

* * *

Après cette nuit, Harry avait suivi le conseil de Bill, et s'était mis à vérifier ses penchants. Mais ses rêves le ramenaient toujours à ces bras forts et hâlés, à cette poitrine large et ferme, à ces longs cheveux auburn, à ces yeux d'un bleu profond, à ce sourire qui faisaient palpiter son cœur et lui coupaient le souffle. Finalement, il arrêta ne serait-ce que de regarder quelqu'un d'autre, en pensant qu'il était injuste pour eux qu'il ne puisse s'intéresser à eux comme ils le méritaient. Hermione et Ron commencèrent à s'inquiéter du manque d'intérêt de Harry pour ce qui était de sortir avec quelqu'un, quel que soit son sexe, mais il avait balayé leur anxiété, alléguant simplement qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait jamais révélé que la véritable raison était qu'il ne pouvait rien offrir à personne. Il avait abandonné son cœur depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Bill était là, il était clair que l'attention de Harry était centrée sur lui. Tout le monde en plaisantait, pensant qu'il ne faisait que respecter Bill et l'admirer comme un grand frère, et Harry n'avait jamais rien fait pour démentir cette opinion. Il savourait tout simplement le temps qu'il pouvait passer avec l'aîné des Weasley, et était satisfait de l'excuse que les autres lui avaient inventée. Celui-ci n'avait pas semblé y prêter attention non plus, et avait accueilli l'admiration du garçon avec joie, sans se rendre compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il recevait Harry, il le distrayait davantage.

Harry buvait chaque mot, chaque histoire, chaque soupir sortis de la bouche de Bill. Il observait comment celle-ci bougeait, les expressions de son visage, la manière dont ses yeux s'éclairaient lorsqu'il parlait de l'Egypte, les mouvements de ses mains lorsqu'il racontait une histoire, sa façon d'affecter un sourire suffisant quand il savait qu'il avait raison à propos de quelque chose, et ce sourire… ce sourire que Bill semblait ne réserver qu'à lui. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Harry était malheureusement tombé complètement amoureux de l'aîné de son meilleur ami. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il s'était autorisé à tomber amoureux, même en sachant inconsciemment que ça ne mènerait à rien. Il s'était leurré tout de même, croyant bêtement qu'il avait une chance… que Bill attendrait qu'il grandisse un peu plus… et qu'il voudrait même de lui.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Bill, Harry était un garçon de quinze ans chétif et plein de hargne dont le parrain venait de mourir. Il se souvenait de Bill à la discrète cérémonie funèbre que l'Ordre avait organisée en privé pour Sirius, le jour même où Harry avait découvert qu'il avait hérité de tout. Il avait juré de ne jamais retourner chez les Dursley, et de se concentrer autant que possible sur la destruction de Voldemort et ses fidèles. Quand tout avait fini, Bill l'avait serré dans ses bras de façon complètement platonique, et si fraternellement que Harry avait senti son cœur se briser. A ce moment-là, la vérité lui était apparue, et il réalisa à quel point il avait été pathétique. Personne ne savait qu'à cet instant, les larmes du survivant ne coulaient pas seulement pour son parrain tant aimé, mais aussi pour un amour qui, il le savait, ne pourrait jamais être réciproque.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis, et Harry s'était promis que cela n'arriverait plus, que jamais plus il ne se mentirait de la sorte. Il oublierait ses sentiments, ainsi que Bill. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Harry s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son entraînement, se distrayant grâce à la seule chose pour laquelle il avait jamais été doué, outre voler… combattre. Hermione et Ron avaient finalement compris le message, et cessé d'essayer de le caser. Il n'avait presque pas de temps à leur consacrer, et encore moins à quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas que Harry n'avait aucune expérience, car il était clair qu'il ne manquait pas de propositions, mais c'était comme ça. Ils n'avaient aucune importance. Ils n'étaient que des coups d'une nuit. Le jeune Potter n'avait tout simplement rien d'autre à leur offrir.

Harry, du garçon maigre et innocent que Bill avait connu, s'était transformé en un jeune homme fort, déterminé et plein de puissance. Il avait beau n'avoir que dix-sept ans, il pouvait se mesurer avec confiance à n'importe quel sorcier adulte et s'en faire respecter, faire face aux meilleurs Aurors de la terre et les battre, ou encore regarder le danger droit dans les yeux et lui rire au nez. Il dégageait une aura de pouvoir et de confiance en lui qui lui attirerait l'attention immédiate de n'importe quelle foule. Il avait un ton de commandement passionné qui pouvait pousser le plus lâche des hommes à se lever et à se battre. Harry avait façonné et entraîné son esprit avec les meilleurs, et il avait enterré toutes ses faiblesses.

Non seulement son esprit, mais encore son corps avait été modelé à la perfection. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à aborder. Même lorsqu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, il était intimidant. A présent, le jeune homme mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix (grâce au régime alimentaire et aux potions quotidiennes que lui imposaient Snape et Kingsley). Il pesait presque quatre-vingt dix kilos de muscles durs comme du roc et parfaitement sculptés. Harry avait de larges et fortes épaules, liées à des bras puissants qui, une fois qu'ils vous enserraient, pouvaient, selon les circonstances, vous faire vous sentir pris au piège, ou bien protégé comme jamais. Son dos offrait une vue de beaux muscles flexibles, alors que sa poitrine sculptée et ses plaques de chocolat pouvaient donner des vapeurs à n'importe qui. Ses jambes, longues et vigoureuses, s'élançaient jusqu'à des fesses dont même les Romains étaient jaloux, comme avaient dit les jumeaux en plaisantant.

Son visage était celui d'un guerrier, ou d'un ange déchu, selon les descriptions qu'avaient l'habitude d'en donner les journaux, puisque aucune photo du Survivant n'avait été prise depuis cette bataille horrible au Ministère et la mort de Sirius. Harry n'avait rien de doux et d'innocent. Ses yeux étaient aussi acérés et froids que de l'acier : ils n'étaient plus de ce vert lumineux et rieur d'autrefois, mais plus sombres, pleins de colère, et ils n'étaient plus protégés par d'ennuyeuses lunettes. Sa mâchoire était ferme et saillante, la plupart du temps serrée d'irritation, de concentration ou de détermination, ses muscles roulant tandis que ses yeux restaient mortellement fixés sur sa tâche. Ses pommettes dramatiquement hautes ajoutaient encore plus d'angles acérés à son visage, mais la douceur de ses lèvres et ses cheveux noirs en bataille contrebalançaient un peu la dureté de ses traits, et le rendaient, d'une certaine manière, un peu plus… humain.

Harry n'avait pas honte de son corps non plus. Il marchait souvent dans la maison pleine de membres de l'Ordre et de professeurs, torse nu, ne portant rien d'autre que son pantalon d'entraînement, préparé comme il le devait à ce que n'importe laquelle des « surprises » de Kingsley lui saute dessus. On l'avait vu aller de sa chambre à la salle de bain ou la cuisine uniquement vêtu d'un boxer tard dans la nuit, et même quelques fois revenir de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille après une douche. Même si beaucoup admettaient que le corps de Harry était vraiment magnifique et agréable à regarder, le jeune homme n'était pas d'accord.

Son corps n'était pas fait pour le plaisir. Il n'était pas fait pour de douces caresses et de tendres effleurements. Il était fait pour la guerre. Il était fait pour combattre. A ses propres yeux, Harry était une arme – une machine bien huilée prête à se battre au moment donné. Il était prêt à braver sa mort et défier le danger en une fraction de seconde. Voilà ce que le survivant était devenu, ce en quoi il s'était changé. Il ne lui restait rien à donner à quiconque : son amour, son affection et son cœur s'étaient effacés depuis longtemps. Pour quelque obscure raison, il ne les avait jamais récupérés.

Harry se tenait debout, une lueur d'acier dans les yeux. Il n'en avait plus besoin de toute façon. C'était une faiblesse à présent, une entrave, et il se fichait que celui qu'il aimait ait trouvé quelqu'un. En fait, il était heureux pour lui. C'était bien, et ce n'était pas de la faute de Bill si ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Bill n'avait jamais été au courant de son affection (personne d'autre non plus) et selon lui, personne n'en saurait rien. Cela n'avait aucune importance, de toute façon, parce que le jeune Potter ne s'attendait pas à être là quand tout serait terminé. Si pour quelque raison il survivait à la guerre, qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui, de toute manière ? Même lui admettait qu'il était complètement fichu.

* * *

**Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires. **  
(Le temps est à l'amour ce que le vent est au feu : il éteint les petits, il ranime les grands)  
**François de La Rochefoucauld **(Ndt : il semblerait bien qu'en fait ce ne soit pas de lui. J'ai trouvé que c'était de Delacroix, mais bon…)

OooooooooooooooO

**"You can't stop your heart from loving, really — it's like standing out there in the ocean yelling at the waves to stop." **  
(On ne peut vraiment pas empêcher son cœur d'aimer. C'est comme faire face à l'océan et crier aux vagues de s'arrêter)  
**Auteur inconnu**

OooooooooooooooO

**Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew. **(Essayer d'oublier quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est comme essayer de se rappeler quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais connu.)  
**Anonyme**

OooooooooooooooO

**The most painful thing is to be sitting right next to the person you love most, but never being able to let them know. **  
(Etre assis à côté de la personne qu'on aime le plus, mais ne jamais pouvoir le lui dire, est la situation la plus douloureuse au monde.)  
**Auteur inconnu**

* * *

- Harry descend ? demanda Charlie tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous autour de la table du dîner.  
Il l'avait aperçu à midi, mais ensuite Harry avait disparu de nouveau, et se faisait attendre pour le dîner.

- J'imagine qu'il va bientôt arriver. Il était en train de lire quand je suis passée devant sa chambre. Il a tendance à perdre la notion du temps quand il est vraiment concentré, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.  
- Wow. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le petit Harry se transformerait en intellectuel, mais je suppose que c'est Hermione qui a eu le plus d'influence sur lui, plaisanta Charlie, ce qui fit pousser un grognement indigné à Ron. Mais bon, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il ait du temps pour lire sans arrêt avec tant de travail. Ce mec est aussi dur que de l'acier. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans ! Finit-il par dire d'un air incrédule.

C'était vrai : le jeune Potter était très différent de la plupart des gens de son âge (tant sur le plan physique que sur celui de l'intellect).

Harry était bien trop mûr et sérieux pour un jeune homme normal de dix-sept ans. Il était ainsi depuis la mort de Sirius, depuis qu'il avait apprit la prophétie, depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner. Il n'avait simplement pas les activités des jeunes de son âge. Il ne jouait plus au Quidditch. Il ne s'asseyait plus dans la salle commune pour plaisanter avec ses amis. Il ne sortait pas avec eux pendant les week-ends à Pré Au Lard. Il ne sortait avec personne et ne parlait pas de filles, ou de garçons en l'occurrence. Harry n'était tout simplement pas normal. Bien qu'il passe toujours du temps avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient fini par comprendre et accepter que dans son emploi du temps, ils étaient au bout de la liste des priorités.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que Harry n'était plus leur meilleur ami. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune importance pour lui. Cela voulait seulement dire qu'il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'avoir des relations et s'amuser, et c'était parce qu'il tenait à eux qu'il agissait de la sorte. Ron et Hermione le comprenaient. C'était parce que Harry devait tous les sauver qu'il sacrifiait tout. C'était parce que Harry les aimait qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Ils étaient toujours là pour lui, même s'il n'était plus le garçon de onze ans qu'ils avaient rencontré. Ils seraient toujours là pour lui. Ils lui offraient une vie au-delà du combat. Ils lui donnaient une autre raison de vivre que celle de tuer Voldemort.

Leur attention fut soudain attirée par des bruits de pas qui approchaient de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bill Weasley entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était suivi de près par un homme grand, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Mrs Weasley se mit immédiatement debout pour se diriger vers son fils aîné, qui dut se pencher pour prendre la petite femme dans ses bras.

- Bill ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, en s'écartant pour le contempler. Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas coupé tes cheveux… et cette boucle d'oreille ! Elle soupira et lui lança un regard de désapprobation.  
- Oh… voyons, Maman, je viens d'arriver. Tu ne veux pas rencontrer la personne que j'ai amené ? demanda Bill avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Ginny.  
- Si, on en a tous envie, dit Tonks en regardant l'homme debout juste derrière Bill d'un air appréciateur. Ne vous vexez pas, Mrs Weasley, mais est-ce que je peux l'avoir à la place de mon dîner ? demanda-t-elle en s'éventant théâtralement.

Bill et quelques autres ricanèrent. Il attrapa la main du blond et le tira en avant.  
- Tout le monde, voici Alex, mon petit ami. Alex, voilà tout le monde. Présenta-t-il avec un sourire fier.  
- Bonjour tout le monde, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Alex souriant lui aussi, d'un air confus.  
Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, et commença le long travail des présentations, puisque Bill semblait se satisfaire de son introduction laconique.  
Pendant ce temps, tous se mirent à détailler le petit ami de Bill. Il avait à peu près la même taille que lui - près de un mètre quatre-vingt quinze - et était aussi musclé, bien que moins large d'épaules. Il avait un visage très… plaisant, et un sourire charmeur qui lui aurait facilement valu la couverture de Sorcière-Hebdo. Il portait des vêtements plutôt chics pour quelqu'un qui s'entraînait pour devenir Auror, mais Mr Weasley avait bien dit que sa famille était dans la politique. Pour quelqu'un qui vivait en Egypte, sa peau était pâle, ce qui laissait penser qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps à l'intérieur, ou qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bronzer. Tout bien considéré, il était assez attirant, et tous comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi il plaisait à Bill.

Une fois les présentations faites, l'aîné Weasley attira Alex vers deux places inoccupées entre Remus et Tonks. « Bas les pattes, Tonks ! » prévint-il en plaisantant tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient, ne laissant plus que deux sièges vides, l'un au bout de la table, et l'autre juste à côté.

Ce dernier fut rapidement occupé lorsque Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.  
- Ah, Bill, je vois que tu es arrivé, ainsi que Alex. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, jeune homme… je suis Albus Dumbledore, dit le vieux directeur en tendant la main au nouveau venu.  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Directeur Dumbledore. J'ai entendu tant de choses à votre sujet, répondit Alex, en acceptant la main du vieil homme pour une poignée de main ferme.  
- Eh bien à présent vous pourrez constater par vous-même si elles sont justifiées, repartit Albus, les yeux pétillants. Puis il dirigea son regard vers la chaise vide au bout de la table, et son regard s'assombrit considérablement. Où est Harry ? demanda-t-il, se tournant vers le groupe.  
- C'est vrai, ça, où est le petit Harry ? Répéta Bill en regardant tout autour de lui, comme si Harry allait surgir tout à coup de derrière quelqu'un.  
- J'ai bien peur qu'on doive lui trouver un autre nom, Bill. Le petit Harry a grandi, l'informa Charlie avec un sourire affecté.  
- Eh bien, laisse-moi en juger par moi-même, répliqua Bill en se mettant sur ses pieds, décidé à trouver Harry et à le forcer à descendre pour dîner.

Bill s'était fait une joie de revoir le petit garçon. Il était un peu contrarié qu'il ne soit pas là pour l'accueillir. Les yeux de Harry, ces émeraudes innocentes qui le regardaient avec tant d'admiration lui avaient manqué. Au moment où Bill allait quitter son siège, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit et une silhouette assez imposante pénétra dans la pièce.

Bill sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.  
- Harry ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, en regardant le jeune homme devant lui.

Les yeux émeraude se levèrent doucement vers lui. Bill n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple regard pourrait le rendre muet un jour. Charlie n'avait pas menti : Harry n'était vraiment pas l'adolescent maigrichon de ses souvenirs. Sans ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux d'un vert profond, Bill n'était pas sûr qu'il l'aurait reconnu. Il se sentit trembler. Ces yeux n'étaient absolument plus innocents.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Bill, dit Harry en tendant le bras pour lui serrer la main.

Bill ne prêta pas attention à ce geste. Il se secoua intérieurement, et attira Harry à lui pour l'étreindre fermement. A ce geste, le jeune homme se tendit et eut un frisson, mais Bill ne le remarqua pas. Il le relâcha, et lui sortit le vieux refrain : « Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai du mal à croire à quel point tu as changé… Tu n'es vraiment plus un ado geignard et morveux, par contre je ne peux pas en dire autant de Ron », plaisanta-t-il, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres alors qu'il lâchait Harry et que Ron protestait, indigné.

Harry se concentra immédiatement sur n'importe quoi d'autre que ce sourire, et ses yeux rencontrèrent le charmant blond assis à côté de Bill.

Bill, voyant sur qui le regard de Harry s'était posé, se tourna aussitôt vers son compagnon et le présenta.

- Harry, voilà Alex… mon petit ami. Alex, c'est Harry Potter, le meilleur ami de mon plus jeune frère.  
Harry, à ces mots, sentit quelque chose se serrer en lui, mais il le réprima avec violence.

Alex se leva de son siège pour lui serrer la main. « Bienvenue chez moi », déclara poliment Harry, et il lui fit un sourire qui, se dit-il, n'était pas forcé.

- Merci Monsieur Potter, c'est une maison très agréable, répondit Alex avec un signe de la tête.

C'était vrai. Le Square Grimmauld avait été complètement vidé et transformé. Cela avait pris des mois, même avec l'aide de la magie, mais Harry avait été déterminé à mener ce projet à bien malgré son entraînement intensif. C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, pour Sirius comme pour l'Ordre, qui avait besoin d'un endroit plus agréable pour se réunir et établir ses quartiers. Grâce à Dobby, on avait retiré jusqu'au portrait de Mrs Black, et on avait ajouté une grande pièce qui servait de salle de réunion et de salle à manger, afin que Mrs Weasley ait davantage d'espace dans la cuisine réaménagée.

- Et alors, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés tous les deux ? demanda Ginny, pleine d'excitation, brisant ainsi le silence qui était tombé tandis que Harry s'asseyait et regardait fixement son assiette.

Bill et Alex échangèrent un regard et un petit sourire avant que Alex ne commence à répondre.  
- Eh bien, j'étais en plein entraînement d'Auror, en extérieur. Nous nous exercions dans l'une des pyramides, et Bill avait été appelé parce que nous étions dépassés par certains sortilèges…

Harry arrêta de l'écouter, se disant que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour Bill. C'avait été le cas très longtemps auparavant, quand il était jeune et stupide. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu Bill, et le voir à présent ne lui coupait absolument pas le souffle et ne faisait pas non plus palpiter son cœur. Cela ne voulait rien dire, mais comme Bill se penchait pour donner un rapide baiser à Alex, Harry n'eut soudainement plus faim du tout.

* * *

**Curly: I just turned around and rode away. **(J'ai seulement fait demi tour et je suis parti)  
**Mitch: Why? **(Pourquoi donc?)  
**Curly: I figured it wasn't going to get any better than that. **(Je me suis dit que ce ne serait jamais mieux que ça)  
**Mitch: Yeah, but you could have, you know, been with her. **(Ouais, mais tu aurais pu… tu sais, être avec elle.)  
**Curly: I've been with lots of women. **(J'ai été avec beaucoup de femmes)  
**Mitch: Yeah, but, you know, she could have been the love of your life. **(Ouais, mais elle aurait pu être l'amour de ta vie, tu sais)  
**Curly: She is. **(Elle l'est.)

**Believe me, every heart has it's secret sorrow which the world knows not, and oftentimes we call a man cold, when he is only sad. **(Crois-moi, tout cœur a sa blessure secrète que le monde ignore, et la plupart du temps, on dit d'un homme qu'il est froid, alors qu'il n'est que triste)  
**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow. **

OooooooooooooooO

**Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself. **(Le vrai deuil, c'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on aime plus que soi-même)  
**Anonyme**

* * *

- Wow, je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point ils ont changé. Ron est plus grand que les jumeaux, maintenant, et Hermione… Ron a vraiment eu de la chance avec elle. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait si belle après avoir grandi ?

Charlie faisait des commentaires, assis à la table du dîner avec Remus et Bill. Ils s'y étaient installés après avoir assisté à la réunion de l'Ordre, réunion qui avait eu lieu après le repas.

- Sans parler de Harry… J'avais entendu dire qu'il s'entraînait, mais quand il est entré, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu.  
- Oui, c'est Harry qui a le plus changé. Il est tellement réfléchi, maintenant. Personne ne soupçonnerait que c'est juste un adolescent. Il est toujours si sérieux, dit Remus, avalant une gorgée de thé.  
- Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas à la réunion, ce soir ? demanda Bill, en se servant un verre.  
Il était descendu à peine quelques minutes auparavant pour trouver Remus et Charlie toujours assis à la table. Alex était déjà couché. Bill avait donc décidé de rester en bas et de prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde.  
- Harry a choisi de ne pas y assister, puisque Ron et Hermione n'y sont pas encore autorisés, étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas fini leurs études. Il ne veut pas être injuste, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. Bien que je doute que le fait que Harry y participe les blesse, et bien qu'on lui ait très souvent proposé de le faire, Il n'en voit pas le besoin. Albus ne l'enverrait jamais en mission, il le sait bien. Il a sa propre tâche, et il est préférable de ne pas le mettre en danger si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Harry sait que nous répondrons à toutes ses questions. S'il le demande, nous lui dirons la vérité et ce qui se passe. Nous ne lui cachons plus rien.

- Et quelle est la tâche de Harry ? demanda Bill, bien qu'il sût déjà la réponse. Il voulait seulement en être sûr.  
- Il doit réaliser la prophétie, énonça Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Nous lui avons donné le choix. Il aurait pu s'enfuir, et personne ne l'aurait blâmé… il n'avait que quinze ans, après tout. Nous l'aurions caché, et nous l'aurions aidé sans arrières pensées, mais il a choisi de rester. Il a choisi de se battre, et il n'a pas changé d'avis une seule fois. Chaque jour, il s'entraîne ; chaque jour, il se pousse à bout. Il a tellement changé en presque deux ans… Souvent je me dis que j'aurais préféré qu'il se sauve, acheva le loup-garou, le regard tristement plongé dans sa tasse.  
Les pensées de Bill et Charlie s'assombrirent comme ils contemplaient le vieil homme. Remus semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ses traits soucieux étaient plus prononcés que jamais, et la tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux leur brisait le cœur : ils savaient qu'elle était due à Harry. Tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu à propos de Harry jusque là avait renforcé leur propre inquiétude. D'après ce qu'ils avaient compris, Harry s'était détaché de tout le monde – peut-être pas forcément physiquement, mais émotionnellement, il n'était plus là.  
Il était devenu froid et furieux… presque amer. Il se réprimandait sans cesse lorsqu'il se trompait, n'abandonnant jamais, jusqu'à ce qu'il achève un travail à la perfection, et se punissant à chaque échec.

Harry s'était transformé en machine, en arme. Il n'était plus le petit quatrième année timide qu'ils avaient connu au Terrier quelques années plus tôt. C'était un jeune homme confiant, puissant, fort, et de l'avis de tous très attirant, qui pouvait défier le monde et très probablement le vaincre. Plus rien chez Harry n'était doux et innocent. Ils le voyaient à son air dur, ils le voyaient à ses yeux. Il était froid et éreinté, mais surtout il était furieux.

Leurs sombres pensées furent interrompues alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, et que deux silhouettes pénétraient d'un pas mal assuré dans la maison. Remus, Charlie et Bill se mirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds, regardant à travers la porte de la salle à manger, grâce au sortilège qu'avait jeté Mrs Weasley, qui permettait de regarder à l'extérieur de la pièce, mais pas à l'intérieur, et cela sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir la porte. Elle l'avait lancé pour être sûre qu'aucun des enfants ou des membres de l'Ordre ne pût espionner lorsqu'il y avait une réunion. Il y avait un autre sortilège qui, au lieu de l'habituel sort de Mutisme, permettait aux sons d'entrer, mais pas de sortir en cas d'urgence.

Leurs mains se détendirent sur leurs baguettes quand ils se rendirent compte que l'une des deux silhouettes était Harry, mais elles se resserrèrent car il avait l'air de sortir d'un combat. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme ceux de l'autre personne, mais, après quelques secondes, les yeux des trois hommes s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'ils en comprirent la raison. Harry attrapa le devant de la chemise déjà fripée de l'homme, et attira avec force celui-ci contre son corps, le dominant dans un baiser qui rendit chancelantes les jambes de l'autre. Le blond séduisant répondit immédiatement au baiser, mais ne tenta pas de prendre le contrôle. A la pace, il gémit profondément, plantant ses doigts dans la taille de Harry, et le rapprochant davantage de lui.

- Merlin, j'ai tellement envie de toi, grogna-t-il essoufflé, alors que la bouche de Harry s'attaquait à son cou et que l'une de ses mains commençait à sortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

Harry arrêta son assaut et s'écarta, abaissant son regard vers l'homme, les yeux vides d'émotion.  
- Tu n'es rien pour moi, dit-il fermement.  
Ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine se regardèrent avec de grands yeux en entendant les mots durs de Harry à celui qu'il était en train d'embrasser passionnément quelques secondes auparavant seulement.

Le blond acquiesça, les surprenant encore plus, alors que sa main s'enroulait autour de la nuque de Harry et qu'il approchait ses lèvres fermées de son oreille pour l'en caresser.  
- Mais pour cette nuit, je vais te le faire oublier, te faire oublier que tu l'as même aimé, affirma-t-il, en tirant brutalement les cheveux de Harry, et écrasant leurs lèvres dans un dur baiser plein de férocité.

Harry répondit par un grondement vicieux, soulevant complètement l'homme du sol tandis qu'il le plaquait contre le mur. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier, en fait, il semblait en apprécier la brutalité. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Harry, haletant violemment alors que les lèvres de Harry s'arrachaient à sa bouche pour tracer un chemin de baisers brûlants le long de son cou, puis poussant un cri aigu lorsque Harry lui mordit l'épaule. Il fondait pratiquement dans les bras du brun, abandonnant tout contrôle sans même réfléchir.

Harry le dominait totalement, avec une passion et un désespoir qui dépassaient ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. En fait, cela semblait presque furieux. Harry déchirait ses vêtements de ses mains, mais le blond semblait s'en ficher royalement. A chaque dur et puissant coup de rein du jeune Potter, ses bredouillements haletants devenaient plus saccadés. Sa tête s'appuya sur le mur, se tournant vers Bill, Charlie et Remus – bien qu'il ne puisse les voir. Ses yeux, à demi fermés, brûlaient d'un désir, d'un plaisir intense si profond qu'il était excitant de simplement le regarder, de voir ce à quoi il était réduit. Il continua à émettre toute une série de bruits différents, du cri au murmure incohérent tandis que Harry le ravageait impitoyablement.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, gémissait le blond le souffle court, se penchant en avant afin que ses lèvres tuméfiées de leurs baisers s'appuient contre l'oreille de Harry tandis que ses mains et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos nu, y imprimant de profondes griffures alors que Harry le pressait contre le mur.

Harry ne fit aucun bruit quand il les détacha enfin du mur et porta l'homme, qui n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir marcher tout seul de toute façon, dans le bureau, dont il ferma la porte dans un claquement sec. Les trois hommes dans la cuisine sortirent de leur stupeur tandis que la porte se fermait, soulagés que Harry ait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire au milieu de l'entrée ce qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'il faisait à présent.

- Wow… hum, ouais… Je suis pas homo, ni rien, mais c'était assez… ouais, élucubra Charlie dans le silence, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire après avoir vu une scène aussi intense.

Remus retourna simplement à la table s'asseoir lourdement sur sa chaise avec un soupir las, et se passa la main sur le visage, l'air plus vieux que jamais.

- Remus ? demanda Bill lorsqu'il parvint enfin à retrouver sa voix et à arracher ses yeux de la porte.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt… tous les signes étaient là, chuchota Remus, comme s'il se réprimandait lui-même, ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant, même si je n'ai pas vraiment été le meilleur des parrains. Regardez ce que je laisse Harry faire à lui-même. J'ai essayé de lui parler. Seulement, il n'écoute pas… Mais ça, j'aurais dû le voir. J'aurais dû remarquer qu'il souffrait tout ce temps.

- Remus, de quoi tu parles ? demanda Bill alors que Charlie se remettait aussi de ses émotions et se tournait vers le loup garou.

- Ce qu'a dit ce type… à propos de faire oublier à Harry « qu'il l'a même aimé » J'aurais dû savoir. Quel mauvais tuteur je fais, si je ne peux même pas dire quand mon filleul souffre ? répondit Remus, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Remus, tu n'es pas un mauvais parrain. Tu tiens à Harry. Tu l'aimes - n'importe qui avec deux yeux peut le voir - et Harry le sait aussi, dit Charlie d'une voix rassurante, alors qu'il s'approchait et plaçait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du loup garou. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Si Harry est amoureux de quelqu'un, alors il n'en a rien dit. Je ne crois pas que même Hermione et Ron en sache quelque chose. Ils ont déjà dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il n'essayait pas de trouver une relation stable, et j'ai vu la façon qu'a Harry de les regarder quand ils sont ensemble. Il rêve d'une relation comme ça, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'en recherche pas. Peut-être que c'est récent.

Remus secoua la tête.  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Ça doit remonter à avant que tout commence, avant la mort de Sirius. Harry n'a eu aucune relation depuis, affirma-t-il, repensant à tous ceux qu'il avait pu voir en compagnie de Harry. Il y avait eu quelques femmes, et un certain nombre d'hommes, mais ils avaient tous été comme celui qui était avec Harry à présent. Ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Les deux dernières relations sérieuses de Harry dont je me souviens, ce sont ce jeune Diggory en quatrième année, et la petite Chang en cinquième année. Mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'ils étaient si sérieux, et ce type a dit que c'était un « lui »… c'était un homme.

- Peut-être que ce n'est ni Chang ni Diggory… peut-être que c'est un amour non partagé. Le type a dit ça comme si Harry aimait toujours cet homme. Donc, il ne s'en est jamais remis. Mais je doute que ce soit Diggory. Si je m'en souviens bien, ils se sont séparés d'un commun accord avant la troisième tâche, ajouta Bill en fronçant pensivement les sourcils. Même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Diggory est mort. Je suis sûr que Harry aurait tourné la page depuis le temps. Non, cette personne doit toujours être en vie et dans le coin, pour que Harry ne soit pas passé à autre chose.

- Qui ça peut bien être, à ton avis ? demanda Charlie, regardant entre son frère et Remus.

- Ça pourrait être n'importe qui, particulièrement au sein de l'Ordre. Ils sont tout le temps autour de Harry, répondit Remus. Mais je n'ai jamais vu Harry se comporter différemment à côté de l'un d'entre eux. S'il est amoureux de quelqu'un ici, alors vraiment personne n'est au courant. Il le cache bien.

- Alors nous devons seulement le surveiller de plus près. Alex et moi allons nous entraîner avec lui demain. Albus veut voir de quoi Alex est capable. Vous savez qui sera là ? demanda Bill.

- Kingsley et Severus vont entraîner Harry, et je suppose qu'ils testeront Alex aussi. Albus sera là, bien sûr, ainsi que tous ceux qui veulent venir. L'Ordre entier a été invité à voir de quoi est capable Alex, répondit Remus en fronçant pensivement les sourcils.

- Eh bien c'est parfait. Nous n'aurons qu'à regarder Harry et voir à qui il fait le plus attention… ou qui il évite le plus en l'occurrence, assura Charlie, et les autres acquiescèrent.

- Qu'allons-nous faire quand nous aurons trouvé qui c'est ? demanda Bill, faisant hésiter Remus et Charlie

- On trouve pourquoi Harry ne le lui a jamais dit, répondit doucement Remus.  
Une fois encore, ils restèrent silencieux, en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette personne qui avait volé et écrasé le cœur de Harry sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Truth, Justice, honour… none of that's worth shit. What matters is people, and people aren't honest, or just, or honourable. They're petty, and they're angry, and they're afraid; and all anyone really wants, deep down, is to be wanted… And what's truth to that? **  
(Vérité, Justice, Honneur… tout ça, ça vaut pas un clou. Ce qui est important, ce sont les gens, et les gens ne sont pas honnêtes, ou justes, ou honorables. Ils sont mesquins, pleins de colère, et ils ont peur. Et tout ce qu'ils veulent, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, c'est être désirés… Qu'est-ce que la vérité face à cela ?)  
**M. Clark**

OooooooooooooooO

**Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean. **(L'amertume est comme le cancer. Elle ronge son hôte. Mais la colère est comme le feu. Elle réduit tout en cendres.)  
**Maya Angelou**

OooooooooooooooooO

**Pain hardens, and great pain hardens greatly, whatever the comforters say, and suffering does not ennoble, though it may occasionally lend a certain rigid dignity of manner to the suffering frame. **  
(La souffrance endurcit, et une grande souffrance endurcit beaucoup, quoi que disent ceux qui vous réconfortent, et souffrir ne rend pas plus noble, bien que cela puisse parfois prêter une certaine dignité de manières rigides dans la façon de souffrir.)  
**Antonia S. Byatt**

* * *

Ils avaient regardé Harry comme prévu toute la matinée et l'après midi, mais celui-ci n'avait pas donné la moindre indication informant même qu'il avait passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. L'homme était déjà parti quand ils étaient descendus, la mémoire modifiée pour qu'il croie être allé à l'hôtel avec un type quelconque. Ils doutaient que Harry lui ait même donné son vrai nom au départ.

En outre, aujourd'hui était jour d'entraînement, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à regarder à part les exercices de Harry. Ils le contemplaient, impressionnés, pendant qu'il se battait en duel contre Kingsley et Snape à la fois au milieu de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne finalement par éliminer Kingsley, puis Snape quelques instants plus tard. Kingsley avait déjà testé Alex, et même si celui-ci n'avait pas battu l'Auror aguerri, ils devaient tous admettre que le jeune homme avait définitivement du talent. Charlie avait même essayé, et avait perdu en un instant le combat.

Alex proposa de combattre Harry. Tandis que Kingsley et quelques autres riaient, pensant qu'il plaisantait, Harry se leva et ôta sa robe.

- Whoa, Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, protesta Kingsley, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son élève tandis que celui-ci essayait d'enlever sa chemise, qui était déjà trempée de sueur.

- Oh, allez, c'est juste pour rire. Après tout, combien peuvent dire qu'ils ont eu la chance de se battre contre le grand Harry Potter… et imaginez seulement si je gagne ! s'exclama Alex avec un petit sourire, bien que ses yeux brillassent d'un défi qui se reflétait dans ceux de son adversaire.

- J'en doute, renifla Snape, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et regardant la scène, sceptique. Mais il remua sa baguette avec insouciance. Allez, Kingsley, laisse-le … essayer.  
- Mais Potter s'est battu toute la matinée. Il a besoin de faire une pause, protesta encore Kingsley, bien qu'il sût déjà qu'il avait perdu, comme Harry enlevait sa chemise et attrapait sa baguette là où il l'avait laissé, près de lui.

Des sifflements et des youyous s'élevèrent de quelques personnes assises autour de la pièce.  
- Je ne m'y ferai jamais, affirma Tonks, en s'éventant théâtralement. Harry minauda et lui lança une œillade joueuse, alors qu'elle feignait de s'évanouir.

- Vous auriez dû être là, la fois où le professeur Snape lui est rentré dedans alors qu'il était nu après une douche, s'esclaffa George tandis que Tonks et quelques autres le regardaient pétrifiés, jetant un coup d'œil au maître des potions qui était soudain devenu rigide.

- Ouais, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir avant ça, répondit Fred, récoltant davantage de rires.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait rougir, ajouta Ginny.

- Le pauvre, il ne pouvait même pas former une phrase, lui qui est si éloquent, d'ordinaire, finit George avec un soupir moqueur, tandis qu'ils essayaient de cacher leur rire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Harry eut un reniflement amusé, au souvenir de l'incident. Severus lança un regard de mort aux trois roux, qui pâlirent aussitôt et arrêtèrent de parler.

Alex et Harry se mirent en position de duel, ne détournant les yeux l'un de l'autre à aucun moment. Les autres personnes dans la pièce pouvaient presque sentir l'intensité de leur regard, et se demandèrent brièvement de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Au signal de Kingsley, Harry lança un simple mauvais sort pour commencer. C'était la coutume dans un duel amical de débuter avec des sorts simples pour mesurer son adversaire, et ils l'avaient respectée tous deux durant la matinée. Cependant, Alex pensait visiblement qu'il n'en avait pas besoin avec Harry Potter. La seconde suivante, celui-ci dut rapidement élever un bouclier pour contrer le sortilège lancé contre lui.

Il y eut une pause ; tout le monde contemplait, estomaqué, les deux hommes se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry s'immobilisa un instant, regardant Alex avec surprise, mais celui-ci profita de cette opportunité pour lui lancer un nouveau sort – encore plus dangereux que le premier. Il éleva vite un nouveau bouclier, et Alex en profita pour lancer des sorts les uns après les autres, obligeant Harry à garder son bouclier en place, l'épuisant plus vite. Bientôt, les spectateurs ne purent plus voir Harry à cause de tous les sorts qui s'écrasaient autour de lui.

Lorsque Alex s'arrêta enfin, courbé et pantelant, ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui se tenait toujours droit, les sourcils froncés et un éclair dur dans les yeux qui leur disait que ce n'était plus un jeu. Alex eut à peine le temps de lever les yeux que son adversaire était sur lui. On pouvait sentir l'électricité du maléfice vibrer tandis que Alex plongeait de justesse en dehors de son chemin, mais Harry en lança simplement un autre. Cette fois-ci, il atteignit son but, élevant Alex du sol et le plaquant contre le mur. Alors Harry élança juste la main, arrachant sa baguette à Alex, et l'attrapa. Puis, après un autre geste de sa main, Alex fut tiré en avant, s'écrasant la tête la première sur le sol.  
Harry continuait à s'approcher. Bill et les autres se levèrent, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire, tandis qu'avec un nouveau mouvement vif, Harry avait soulevé Alex du sol jusqu'à ce que les pieds du blond se balancent à deux centimètres du plancher.

- Harry, ça suffit ! Cria soudain Kingsley.

Pendant un instant, il sembla que Harry n'allait pas l'écouter, mais il abaissa sa main la seconde suivante, laissa tomber Alex par terre comme une masse, et jeta sa baguette aux pieds de l'homme qui haletait avec un sourire méprisant.

- Ce duel est terminé, poursuivit Kingsley, le surveillant prudemment comme s'il attendait à ce qu'il s'abatte de nouveau sur son adversaire. Mais Harry restait juste là, debout, regardant Alex avec défi, tandis que le blond se relevait, lui faisant face, méfiant, et marmonnant quelque chose qu'ils ne purent bien entendre.

Personne n'enregistra exactement ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que Harry eût plaqué de nouveau Alex au sol, leurs baguettes complètement oubliées. Poings, coudes et genoux essayaient tous de trouver une cible tandis qu'ils roulaient sur le sol, tentant tous deux d'avoir le dessus. Il y eut des cris de la part des spectateurs et tous s'écartèrent du chemin des deux jeunes hommes, ou bien s'avancèrent pour tenter de les séparer. Bill et Charlie parvinrent finalement à attraper Alex, tandis que Remus et Kingsley retenaient Harry. L'un comme l'autre essayaient toujours de se sauter dessus, mais ils se battaient davantage contre ceux qui les retenaient, jusqu'à ce que le directeur lui-même dût se placer entre eux et élever un bouclier.

- Ça suffit ! dit fermement Albus, debout entre les deux hommes qui se jetaient des regards furieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça va s'arrêter tout de suite !  
Bill, Charlie, Kingsley et Remus desserrèrent prudemment leur étreinte, quand il sembla qu'ils n'allaient plus se sauter à la gorge. « Harry, fais une pause. Tu es fatigué et énervé, va te calmer », ordonna le directeur en regardant le jeune homme en sueur qui saignait de la lèvre et d'une coupure à la joue, mais qui était surtout dans une fureur noire

- Ça va, commença Harry, arrachant enfin son regard acéré d'Alex pour regarder Albus, qui, les yeux brillant de déception, fronçait les sourcils de désapprobation.

- J'ai dit va t'asseoir, Harry, le coupa fermement Dumbledore, interdisant toute discussion. Avec un ricanement enragé, Harry s'éloigna.

- Et alors, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu laisses tes émotions te perturber. Tu te battais comme un vulgaire moldu, demanda Kingsley, s'approchant de son élève alors que celui-ci arrachait une serviette de l'un des crochets et commençait à essuyer sa lèvre ensanglantée et son visage en sueur.

- Rien, affirma Harry à travers ses dents serrées, se retournant pour s'éloigner.

- Potter ! Le rappela impérieusement Kingsley, ne te défile pas devant tes supérieurs ! Reviens immédiatement et explique-nous ta conduite, cria l'Auror comme s'il s'adressait à l'un de ses élèves désobéissant.

Harry se retourna

brusquement et lança un mauvais sort qui les prit tous totalement par surprise. Kingsley conjura aussitôt un bouclier, mais il ne fut pas assez puissant pour la force du sort. Celui-ci passa directement au travers, frappant l'Auror à la poitrine, et l'envoyant contre le mur où il le cloua, blessant sa poitrine et l'empêchant de respirer, alors qu'il se débattait.

Les yeux de Harry lancèrent de dangereux éclairs.  
- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres de vous ! Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur, et je ne suis pas l'un de vos putains d'Aurors, gronda-t-il, relâchant l'homme, qui tomba sur le sol en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Potter, nous avons accepté de vous entraîner, sinon vous n'auriez rien valu, donc, vous nous devez le respect en conséquence. Et où avez-vous appris la magie noire ? Cracha soudain Snape en s'avançant.

Le rictus de Harry se tourna aussitôt vers le maître des potions.  
- Comment osez-vous, Snape ? Siffla-t-il, furieux. La seule raison pour laquelle vous avez accepté ça, c'est que je suis votre seule chance de vous libérer de lui. Pas parce que vous vouliez m'aider ! Pas parce que vous vouliez me donner une chance d'y survivre… non, votre seul espoir, c'est que je survive assez longtemps pour emporter ce salaud avec moi !

A leur surprise, le visage de Snape s'adoucit un peu, alors que ses yeux observaient le jeune homme visiblement furieux et sur la défensive.  
- Potter… Harry, ce n'est pas vrai et vous le savez, affirma-t-il. A ces mots, tous regardèrent Snape comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu Ils savaient que Snape et Harry avaient enterré leur haine depuis longtemps, et étaient même devenus amis, mais il était toujours étrange de le constater. « Votre vie est importante pour chacun d'entre nous… Elle est quelque chose pour nous tous. »

Harry renifla, plein de dérision.  
- Ma vie, c'est le tuer. C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais valu, dit-il. Avant que quiconque ait pu sortir de sa stupeur et ne commence à protester, il avait disparu. La porte se ferma derrière lui dans un claquement furibond.

- Alex, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Bill dans le silence choqué. Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond qui regardait toujours avec colère l'endroit où s'était tenu Harry tout en essuyant le sang de son nez.

Alex ricana, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec colère :  
- Je lui ai dit de rester loin de toi, que tu ne l'aimerais jamais, gronda-t-il, tournant son regard vers Bill.

- Quoi ? demanda Bill, qui, visiblement, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi lui dirais-tu une chose pareille ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! répliqua Alex d'un rire incrédule, les yeux brillants de gaieté, comme si l'incompréhension de son petit ami était drôle, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de quoi rire. « Sa façon de se comporter près de toi. Sa façon de te regarder. C'était clair depuis le moment où nous sommes arrivés… Merlin, Bill, tu n'as pas remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise non feinte en voyant l'air choqué et perturbé de Bill.

- Remarqué quoi ? demanda celui-ci, sentant quelque chose plonger dans son estomac.

- Que ce mec est complètement amoureux de toi, répondit Alex, le regardant comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Charlie et Remus s'étranglèrent en se tournant l'un vers l'autre, leur stupéfaction se reflétant sur leurs visages.

- Bill, murmurèrent-il tous deux.

Bill semblait aussi choqué que les autres. En fait, tout le monde paraissait abasourdi, chacun se tournant vers la porte par laquelle Harry venait de disparaître, puis vers lui.  
Bill contempla Alex un moment, incrédule, avant de secouer la tête comme pour se débarrasser de sa stupéfaction, et se retourna rapidement pour quitter la pièce.

- Bill, où vas-tu ? demanda Alex, lui attrapant aussitôt le bras

- Je vais parler à Harry, répondit celui-ci d'un ton qui indiquait que Alex était la personne la plus stupide au monde.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond, en se rembrunissant, interloqué.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta Bill, en se tournant vers Alex, incrédule. Bordel, Alex, Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre. Le jeune Weasley ne comprenait pas Alex le moins du monde ; il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant Alex n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit d'aussi sadique et méchant, et à cet instant, il avait du mal à ne pas l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

- Et pourquoi pas, putain ? Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je reste tranquille alors qu'il languit près de toi comme un chien en chaleur ? Rétorqua Alex, comme si Bill était fou de penser autrement. Je lui ai seulement dit la vérité… pour en finir avant qu'il puisse essayer quoi que ce soit.

- Essayer quoi que ce soit ! Alex, je n'étais même pas au courant ! Personne ne l'était. Harry n'a rien dit à personne ! s'exclama Bill, échauffé. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu faire une chose pareille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité. Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Riposta Alex, élevant la voix lui aussi.

- Eh bien, pas comme tu l'entends. Mais bordel, Alex, Je connais Harry depuis des années, répondit Bill, je tiens à lui. Tu devrais le savoir !

Alex ricana, méprisant. Ouais, tu m'as tout dit, à propos de lui ! Harry, si petit, si innocent… Putain, mais ouvre les yeux, Bill. Il n'est plus si innocent ! C'est un comploteur, un sale petit conna…

- Alex, ça suffit, le coupa Bill avant que Alex ait pu finir sa phrase, et ne cause peut-être plus de problèmes dont il puisse le sortir – non qu'il ait envie d'essayer à cet instant. Alex méritait tout ce que Remus et les autres pourraient inventer. Bill n'avait jamais pensé que Alex pût faire quelque chose d'aussi… cruel.

- Je m'en vais, dit soudain Alex, faisant faire un pas en arrière à un Bill stupéfait. Il le dépassa et se dirigea vers l'entrée. J'ai déjà fait mes bagages. Je rentre en Egypte, et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

- Alex, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je quitte ma famille comme ça, protesta Bill d'un ton incrédule. Il pouvait entendre sa mère protester avec lui, et il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers son père, qui la retenait.

- Ils allaient très bien avant que tu n'arrives. Ils iront bien quand tu seras parti, et ils peuvent te joindre par la cheminée, répliqua Alex qui le regardait, impassible. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit rester ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois rester près de lui plus longtemps.

- Alex, la guerre… protesta à nouveau Bill. Mais Alex ne fit que hausser les épaules.

- Elle peut se dérouler sans toi. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Potter. Il est le seul à pouvoir la gagner. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on a besoin de toi, rétorqua le blond, stupéfiant l'assemblée.

- On ne peut pas laisser Harry se battre seul, commença Bill, inspirant calmement, et essayant de son mieux de garder le contrôle, et de faire entendre raison à Alex.

- D'après ce que je vois, il n'est pas seul. Il a plein de gens prêts à mourir avec lui. Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi ici, garantit encore Alex, croisant négligemment les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça, Alex. Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre toi et ma famille. Il n'y a pas de choix, et tu le sais, répondit Bill en le regardant intensément.

- Pas ta famille… lui ! dit Alex, regardant les escaliers avec dédain. Je ne veux pas que tu sois près de lui. Je ne veux pas que tu lui parles. Je ne veux pas que tu le revoies. Alors choisis, Bill… c'est lui ou moi.

- Alex, murmura Bill, son esprit ne comprenant toujours pas exactement comment tout cela était en train d'arriver, comment tout s'était dégradé si rapidement.

- Fais ton choix, Bill, ordonna Alex sans bouger. Soit tu viens avec moi et tu ne le revois jamais, soit tu restes ici et c'est moi que tu ne reverras plus.

Bill contempla son petit ami un long moment, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Lentement, il fit un pas en arrière, vers l'endroit où l'Ordre et sa famille se trouvaient.

Alex ricana, prenant ce geste pour ce qu'il était, avant de se retourner abruptement et de saisir la poignée de la porte.

- Une fois parti, tu ne pourras plus revenir sans l'aide d'un membre de l'Ordre, et tu ne te souviendras plus de l'endroit où se trouve cette maison, tu ne pourras pas en parler, ou parler de quelqu'un de cette maison à qui que ce soit, dit Albus depuis le fond de la pièce.

Alex ouvrit la porte avec colère, et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Le silence fut brisé par un bruit de chute tonitruant, puis par un cri de douleur déchirant provenant de la maison. Il était empli d'une telle colère et d'une telle peine qu'il leur tordit le cœur. Et ce ne fut pas Bill qui le poussa.


End file.
